The Chaos Speedster
by Victor018
Summary: Tras haber sido ignorado por toda su familia de que sus hermanos tuvieran sellado el Kiuby y Naruto no tuviera nada, salvo lo mejor de la velocidad, astucia, siguió y estrategia, el le demostrará a todos que puede ser incluso más fuerte que los jinchurikis. En este universo será como una función entre el mundo de Naruto y el de Flash, será un poco más moderno y futoristico.


_Prologo._

 ** _Lugar desconocido._**

 _Vemos a tres erizos humanoides flotando a la deriva en un lugar que estaba formado por una gran tormenta con muchos relámpagos._

 _-¿Dónde diablos estamos?-. Pregunto el primer erizo humanoide su apariencia era de un color dorado. Tenía púas de su pelo que apuntaban hacia arriba y sus zapatos eran ligeramente más brillantes._

 _-_ _ **Chaos Control**_ _...mmh al parecer no podemos salir de aquí de una u otra forma-. Dijo el segundo erizo humanoide de apariencia similar al la de el primero, salvo que el tenía unos mechones rojos en su cabello, llevaba puesto unos brazaletes en sus muñecas junto con unos anillos al igual que en sus pies._

 _-Demonios...hace unos instantes acabábamos de derrotar a Solaris y ahora estamos atrapados en este lugar-. Dijo el último erizo humanoide igual de apariencia dorada con unos brazaletes futoristicos en sus muñecas._

 _-_ _ **Bienvenidos Sonic, Shadow y Silver, los estaba esperando**_ _-. Dijo una voz fuerte._

 _-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-. Grito Sonic tratando de encontrar a la persona que le pertenece la voz._

 _-¡¿Por que estamos aquí?!-. Grito Silver molesto._

 _-No pienso hablar contigo hasta que te manifiestes-. Dijo Shadow de forma tranquila y de brazos cruzados esperando a que la criatura o lo que sea se manifiesta._

 _-_ _ **Lo entiendo y es justo**_ _-. Dijo la voz para pocos segundos después cambiar todo el entorno al de una llanura._

 _Justo segundos después se forma un tornado en medio de la llanura apareció una chica rubia con una blusa azul, chaqueta de cuero café, pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas de cuero negro._

 _-_ _ **Ahora que todos estamos presentes, por qué no desactivan esa transformación que están utilizando ahora**_ _-. Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa divertida._

 _-Por que crees que...-. Silver dijo un poco desconfiado mirando a la chica misteriosa._

 _Pero sin previo aviso Shadow desactivo su transformación cambiando su apariencia a la de su pelaje se volviera negro con mechones blancos en el pecho, usaba unas zapatillas rojas en espinas, brazos y piernas; sus ojos eran rojos, llevaba unos brazaletes de colores rojo, negro y blanco, con anillos dorados y sus guantes eran blancos._

 _-¡¿Shadow, que diablos estás haciendo!?-. Grito Silver sin comprender las acciones que había hecho su compañero._

 _-Cuanto más rápido sepamos que es lo que quiere, más rápido sabremos dónde y cómo saldremos de aquí-. Dijo Shadow de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados._

 _-Sonic dime que no estás de acuerdo con esto-. Dijo Silver mirando a su compañero tratando de conseguir un poco de apoyo._

 _-Creo que Shadow tiene razón Silver-. Dijo Sonic con un suspiro desactivando su transformación, haciendo que su apariencia se volviera de color azul con guantes blancos y zapatillas rojas y blancas._

 _-Ustedes están completamente locos-. Dijo Silver pasándose las manos por su cabello._

 _-Silver quieres hacerlo de una vez/Cierra tú maldita boca y ya desactiva la transformación-. Dijeron Sonic y Shadow molestos al ver lo ridículo que estaban haciendo._

 _-Suspiró, bien está bien pero si esto sale mal será su culpa-. Dijo Silver desactivando su transformación tenía el pelo blanco-plateado tenía un curioso peinado y sus ojos eran dorados con contornos negros a ambos lados de las pupilas._

 _-Muy bien ya hicimos lo que querías ahora comienza a hablar-. Dijo Shadow de forma fría._

 _-_ _ **Está bien**_ _-. Dijo la chica de forma alegre._

 _-¿Donde estamos?-. Pregunto Sonic sin entender nada._

 _-_ _ **Estamos dentro de la Fuerza de Velocidad o también pueden decirle Speed Force**_ _-. Dijo la chica encogida de hombros sobre el nombre de el lugar._

 _-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí y cómo podemos volver a nuestro tiempo o dimensión?-. Pregunto Silver de cómo poder llamarle al lugar en el que se encontraban y que era lo que se necesitaba para poder salir de ese lugar extraño._

 _-_ _ **Etto...pues verán cómo decirlo**_ _-. Balbuceaba la chica nerviosa en forma chibi, al decirles que ya no existía su mundo._

 _-¿Qué pasa acaso no sabes?-. Pregunto Sonic un poco nervioso al ver que estaba muy nerviosa._

 _-Lo que está tratando de decirnos es que no hay forma en la cual podamos regresar a nuestro hogar no es así-. Dijo Shadow abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a la chica._

 _-_ _ **Así es...verán después de su pelea con Solaris ustedes al estar fusionados con las esmeraldas más el ataque de Solaris abriendo una brecha dimensional que los transportó aquí**_ _-. Dijo la chica causando que todos los erizos se deprimieran un poco._

 _-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que estamos muertos?-. Pregunto Sonic desanimado._

 _-_ _ **Físicamente si, pero sus espíritus fueron preservados aquí en la Speed Force por que su enemigo Solaris sigue con vida, además de qué hay otros problemas de los cuales necesitamos de su ayuda**_ _-. Dijo la chica causando que los ojos de todos se abrieran de golpe al escuchar que su enemigo más peligroso seguía con vida._

 _-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!-. Pregunto alarmado Sonic al escuchar eso._

 _-¡Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?!-. Grito Silver alarmado._

 _-Estoy casi seguro que le di el golpe final-. Dijo Shadow con los puños apretados._

 _-_ _ **Deberías cerciorarte mejor no lo crees**_ _-. Dijo un sujeto con una voz siniestra._

 _-¿Pero que...?-. Antes de que Shadow pudiese reaccionar, recibió un tremendo golpe en la barbilla que lo lanzó al otro extremo de la llanura._

 _-_ _ **Jejejeje, parece ser que encontré "su comienzo"**_ _-. Dijo un sujeto con un traje amarillo y negro con el símbolo de un relámpago de negro y rojo._

 _-_ _ **¡¿Como llegaste aquí?!**_ _-. Grito la chica un poco asustada._

 _-¿Quien rayos es él?-. Pregunto Sonic alarmado y colocado en posición de ataque._

 _-_ _ **No conozco su identidad, pero él tiene acceso a la Speed Force, está aquí para evitar que "él" consiga sus poderes**_ _-. Dijo la chica algo asustada usando su mano para abrir un portal dimensional._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué sucede Mana?**_ _-. Pregunto una forma espectral saliendo de la abertura interdimensional._

 _-_ _ **Tenemos problemas Darkrai, debes traer refuerzos**_ _-. Dijo Mana un poco alterada al ver como el hombre misterios les daba una paliza a los erizos que apenas y podían defenderse._

 _-_ _ **Traeré a unas cuantas de sus contrapartes por unos momentos, pero ellos no podrán retenerlo por mucho tiempo**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai(es el mismo de "El Rey de los Piratas") abriendo una brecha dimensional y flotando (o volando la verdad no sé si Darkrai puede volar) rápidamente hacia ella._

 _ **Universo de Arrow.**_

 _El encapuchado estaba en un almacén luchando contra dos delincuentes cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _-_ _ **Será mejor que se rindan ahora**_ _-. Dijo el encapuchado con su arco y su flecha preparada para disparar._

 _-¡Cállate!-. Gritaron levantando sus armas listos para disparar._

 _-_ _ **Mala elección**_ _-. Dijo el encapuchado disparándole dos flechas de forma veloz a los delincuentes incrustándolas en sus piernas para momentos después golpearlos en la cara dejándolos inconscientes._

 _-_ _ **Has mejorado mucho**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai apareciendo en un portal._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_ _-. Pregunto el encapuchado bajando su arco y quitándose la capucha._

 _-_ _ **Necesitamos que nos eches una mano a retener a uno sujeto**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai abriendo una brecha dimensional._

 _-Está bien, pero que sea rápido no puedo dejar la ciudad por mucho tiempo-. Dijo Naruto caminado hacia el portal volviendo a colocarse su capucha._

 _-_ _ **Tranquilo, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te des cuenta de que estás de regreso**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai siguiéndolo a el portal._

 _ **Universo Desconocido.**_

 _Estaba lloviendo en una gran ciudad, edificios con luces de neón._

 _Un sujeto vestido con una capucha negra oscura (Capa de Roxsa) estaba rodeado de un montón de criaturas oscuras y grises._

 _-Jejeje esto no es un verdadero reto-. Dijo el sujeto sonriendo, para momentos después ver como todas esas criaturas se le lanzaban encima de él._

 _En un edificio se encontraban Darkrai y Naruto(Arrow)._

 _-_ _ **¿No créese que deberíamos ayudarlo?**_ _-. Pregunto el encapuchado al mirar la situación._

 _-_ _ **No será necesario solo observa y espera**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai mirando atentamente a la multitud._

 _Momentos después se observa como poco a poco esas criaturas iban saliendo por los aires de forma muy fácil._

 _El sujeto misterioso tenía en sus manos dos espadas con formas de llaves la primera era la prometida y la segunda llave era la de recuerdos lejanos._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué clase de espada es esa?**_ _-. Pregunto el arquero al no reconocer esas armas._

 _-_ _ **Haber déjame ver**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai materializando un pequeño libro que tenía de título "La guía para las personas que viajan a lugares interdimensionales, multiversos, universos y dimensiones. Vol 1 armas y objetos extraños"_

 _-_ _ **Aquí estás, según mi guía de viaje esas armas son llamadas llaves espadas son unas espadas muy raras que cierta cantidad de personas pueden poseer solo si crees ser digno de ella y no tener ninguna mala intención o deseo oscuro dentro de ti**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai leyendo la información de las armas que estaba utilizando el sujeto misterioso._

 _-_ _ **¿Tienes alguna información sobre este tipo?**_ _-. Pregunto el encapuchado, mirando fijamente a Darkrai._

 _-_ _ **No tengo mucha información acerca de este "tú" alternativo**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai mirando fijamente al Naruto de esta dimensión._

 _-_ _ **Espera, espera, espera...¿me estás diciendo que ese chico es una de mis contraparte?**_ _-. Pregunto el encapuchado sorprendiéndose un poco._

 _-_ _ **En primer lugar, tú eres una de las contrapartes de él original, o más precisos de él que yo conozco, cada universo tienen un Naruto dado que lo necesitan**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai mirándolo de forma seria._

 _-_ _ **¿Y por qué no lo trajiste contigo? ¿Cuando lo conoceré?**_ _-. Pregunto el encapuchado con una ceja levantada._

 _-_ _ **Digamos que él necesita hacer algo de suma importancia**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai con simpleza._

 _-_ _ **¿Entonces lo llevaremos con nosotros?**_ _-. Pregunto el encapuchado algo dudoso._

 _-_ _ **No, aún no está preparado**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai abriendo otra brecha dimensional._

 _ **En la Speed Force.**_

 _Sonic, Shadow y Silver estaban en su forma súper muy mal heridos aún estando en su transformación más poderosa no eran lo suficiente veloces como lo era el hombre de amarillo._

 _-_ _ **Jejejeje, esto será realmente fácil, si me deshago de ustedes "él" jamás existirá**_ _-. Dijo el sujeto de amarillo vibrando todo su cuerpo para que así no pudieran reconocerlo._

 _-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir con "él"? Apenas y acabamos de llegar a este universo-. Dijo Silver levantándose con algo de dificultad._

 _-Si...ademas no sabemos nada de "él" pero por el tono en el que te expresas sobre "él" me da la impresión de que ustedes no son muy buenos amigos-. Dijo Sonic con una leve sonrisa causando que el hombre de amarillo se molestara y comenzará a correr al rededor de él lanzándole una devastadora cantidad de golpes._

 _-_ _ **(Vamos, Darkrai date prisa, si las cosas siguen así ellos no podrán funcionarse con "él")**_ _-. Pensó Mavis un poco alarmada._

 _ **Universo de Él Devil-God-Dragón-Slayer.**_

 _Se ve una abertura dimensional abriéndose desde un árbol gigante y de hay salían Darkrai y el encapuchado._

 _Justo enfrente de el árbol se encontraba un viejito viviendo un poco de alcohol._

 _-Creo que debo darle un cambio a mi vida-. Dijo el viejo tirando la botella de alcohol y encontrándose un folleto de constructor de casas._

 _-Hmm por qué no-. Dijo el viejo agarrando el folleto y caminado hacia su nuevo destino._

 _Lejos de Magnolia._

 _Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto había llegado a Fairy Tail, dejando a todos los niños abatidos al haber visto como su abuelo paterno se había desintegrado._

 _Tras hacerle prometer al maestro que cuidará a los niños que quisieran ser parte del gremio e implorarle que les diera todo lo posible a los que querían hacer su propio camino el legendario Dragón Slayer abandonó el gremio con una gran seguridad._

 _-Diablos que molestias me pone el camino para encontrar respuestas y lo peor es que cuando consigo una respuesta me surgen diez nuevas preguntas-. Dijo Naruto agarrando el amuleto de Tialong y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos tratando de hayan una respuesta._

 _De pronto aparecen varios sujetos con marcas de gremios oscuros al rededor de Naruto._

 _-Que hacen unos pobres niños solos en este bosque-. Dijo un sujeto fortachón con una gran hacha sobre su mano._

 _-Naruto-Kun te encargas de ellos ¿o lo hago yo?-. Pregunto su acompañante con una cara inocente._

 _-Claro Elaine-Chan, esto será pan comido no tardaré mucho-. Dijo Naruto comenzando a hacer unos pequeños calentamientos._

 _-¡Te crees muy valiente maldito mocoso, pues ahora verás!-. Dijo el líder lanzándose directamente a Naruto._

 _De pronto en un borrón de velocidad Naruto estaba enfrente de él jefe de los bandidos, lanzándole un tremendo uppercut en la babilla haciendo que el gigantón fuera separado del suelo y saliera volando unos cuantos metros a tras con los ojos en blanco, un diente fuera de su boca y un poco de sangre de su boca y su gran arma se incrustara en el suelo._

 _-¡Jefe!-. Gritaron todos los bandidos al ver como su líder fue derrotado por un niño._

 _-¡Vamos por él!-. Gritaron todos los bandidos lanzándose sobre él._

 _Pero justo antes de que Naruto pudiese lanzarse al ataque un encapuchado baja de un árbol poniéndose en el centro de todos los bandidos._

 _-¿Pero que rayos?-. Preguntaron los bandidos al no saber quién era._

 _De repente el encapuchado levantó su arco golpeándolos a todos en las rodillas, haciendo que los bandidos perdieran el equilibro y disparando una flecha con una cuerda atando a todos los bandidos en un árbol que estaba cerca de hay._

 _-¿!Quien rayos eres tú?!-. Pregunto Naruto desconfiado al ver al sospechoso._

 _-_ _ **Tranquilo, no somos enemigos necesitamos de tu ayuda**_ _-. Dijo el encapuchado dejando su arco en el suelo y levantando las manos al aire._

 _-Si, pues discúlpame si no le tengo mucha confianza a un encapuchado-. Dijo Naruto de forma sarcástica._

 _-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki soy de otra tierra-. Dijo Naruto (Arrow) quitándose la capucha revelando un rostro más maduro, con barba y el pelo muy corto._

 _Al ver el rostro de el encapuchado, Naruto y Chimuelo quedaron sorprendidos al ver a el sujeto misterioso en cambio a Elaine se sonrojó al ver a una contraparte de su compañero mucho más maduro y guapo según ella._

 _-¿Y como se que no eres un intruso?-. Pregunto Naruto mirando a su compañero de forma sospechosa._

 _-Oye niño, no soy una réplica-. Dijo Naruto (Arrow) molesto recogiendo su arco y comenzando a caminar._

 _-¡Oye espera!-. Grito Naruto molesto comenzando a seguir a el encapuchado._

 _-Vámonos, se nota que ese mocoso no nos ayudará es más no entiendo ni por qué perdemos nuestro tiempo-. Dijo Naruto (Arrow) viendo una de las ramas más altas._

 _-_ _ **De acuerdo**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai flotando hasta el suelo y abriendo una brecha dimensional._

 _-¡Espera, quiero respuestas,¿quién eres tú? ¿Como que vienes de otra tierra?!-. Grito Naruto encarando a Naruto (Arrow)._

 _-No sé nada de tu vida, solo sé qué hay una de nuestras contrapartes que está en peligro y necesita nuestra ayuda y sabes que quizás no lo conozca pero si se que tengo lo que se necesita para poder ayudarlo y salvar su mundo lo haré con o sin tu ayuda vámonos Darkrai al parecer esté Naruto de este universo solo se preocupa por si mismo-. Dijo Naruto encarando a su contraparte que lo dejo sin palabras para segundos después entrar en el portal colocándose su capucha._

 _-_ _ **Entiendo, tal parece que me equivoque siempre hay una primera vez**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai mirando el suelo con decepción y entrando a la brecha dimensional._

 _Tras haber escuchado todo lo que le había dicho Naruto (Arrow), el hijo de Tialong colocó la mirada sobre el suelo, se sentía patético, su padre siempre lo había educado de seguir sus instintos y ahora mismo le decían que el sujeto no estaba mintiendo, que el realmente decía la verdad y él sabía que tenía que ayudarlos._

 _-¿Estas bien Naruto-Kun?-. Pregunto Elaine cargando a Chimuelo en sus brazos._

 _-Discúlpame Elaine-Chan-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica antes de saltar a la brecha que estaba apunto de cerrarse._

 _-¡Naruto-Kun/Raaarhh!-. Gritaron ambos preocupados al ver como la brecha se cerró._

 _ **Universo de DMC.**_

 _Una brecha se abre dejando caer a el encapuchado y a Darkrai caer._

 _-_ _ **Bien, ¿cuantos universos más tendremos que visitar antes de la pelea? Por que esto ya está comenzando a cansarme**_ _-. Dijo el encapuchado algo molesto._

 _-_ _ **Te acostumbrarás**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai con simpleza._

 _De repente unas criaturas comienzan a salir de el suelo unos cuantos caballero uno de forma normal con un escudo grueso, un caballero de forma de hielo y un caballero de forma volcánica._

 _-_ _ **O genial lo que me faltaba**_ _-. Dijo el encapuchado molesto, comenzando a caminar a el demonio más débil de entre los tres._

 _-¡Raaarhh!-. Rugió el caballero comenzando a correr hacia el encapuchado._

 _De pronto el encapuchado se desliza entre las piernas de el caballero, sacando una flecha explosiva de su carcaje y colocándola en su arco hasta el punto de estar tenso, para momentos después dispara la flecha._

 _ **Booom.**_

 _Se escucho una tremenda explosión y sé hizo presente una gran cortina de humo, esperando qué esa flecha le hubiera causado un tremendo daño a la criatura salvo que el caballero estaba completamente intacto._

 _-_ _ **Tienes que estar bromeando**_ _-. Dijo el encapuchado molesto._

 _-¡Raaarhh!-. Rugieron los otros dos caballero y levantando los tres sus armas y comenzaron a atacar al encapuchado._

 _-_ _ **¡¿Alguna idea de cómo destruirlos?!**_ _-. Grito el encapuchado evadiendo las espadas de las criaturas._

 _-_ _ **Mmm...**_ _-. Darkrai tenía su mano en su barbilla tratando de pensar en alguna manera de poder derrotar a los demonios._

 _-_ _ **¡Darkrai!**_ _-. Grito el encapuchado molesto._

 _-_ _ **¡Intenta usar una flecha de cuerda!**_ _-. Grito Darkrai evadiendo a uno de los esqueletos que se avecinaba hacía él._

 _-_ _ **¡¿Estás bromeando conmigo cierto?!**_ _-. Grito el encapuchado furioso de la idea que tenía el espectro._

 _-_ _ **¡¿Entonces que quieres que haga yo?!**_ _-. Pregunto Darkrai molesto._

 _Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder el hijo de Tialong salió de la brecha dimensional y agarrando su espada comenzó a descender a una gran velocidad, partiendo el escudo de el caballero normal y decapitándole la cabeza al caballero._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**_ _-. Pregunto el encapuchado sorprendido ante la visita inesperada de su contraparte._

 _-Pensé en lo que dijiste y tienes razón, si hay mundos que necesitan mi ayuda y tengo la fuerza necesaria para ayudarlo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados-. Dijo el hijo de Tialong con una sonrisa._

 _-_ _ **Lamentó interrumpir este bello momento de contrapartes, pero tenemos problemas**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai nervioso, al ver como los otros caballeros se rodeaban de unas auras de sus respectivos elementos._

 _-¿Alguna idea de cómo derrotarlos?-. Pregunto el Slayer colocándose en posición de combate._

 _-_ _ **¿Tienes alguna técnica destructora que pueda ayudarnos a deshacernos de estos sujetos?**_ _-. Pregunto el encapuchado preparando una de sus flechas eléctricas para la lucha._

 _-Podría intentar una, pero no estoy seguro si sirva en ellos-. Dijo el Slayer comenzando a reunir algo de poder mágico._

 _-_ _ **Entonces hazlo**_ _-. Dijo el encapuchado seguro._

 _-_ _ **¡Rugido de el God-Dragón!**_ _-. Grito el Slayer, soltando la devastadora técnica que su padre le había enseñado, saliendo de su boca una llama azul, rodeada por llamas negras y truenos rojos impactándose sobre ambos demonios, desgraciadamente la técnica no tuvo ningún efecto sobre ellos._

 _-_ _ **¿Se supone que eso debe de pasar?**_ _-. Pregunto el encapuchado señalando con el dedo a sus enemigos que seguían intactos._

 _-¡No, no, no! Esto jamás había pasado antes, no entiendo que fue lo que salió mal-. Dijo el hijo de Tialong en shock._

 _-Tú técnica no fue el problema-. Se escucho la voz de un sujeto que estaba en el tejado de alado._

 _-_ _ **¿Entonces como se supone que podemos matarlos?**_ _-. Pregunto Darkrai al sujeto que acababa de llegar._

 _-Ninguno de ustedes podrá matarlos-. Dijo el sujeto saltando justo enfrente de los demonios._

 _-¿Estás diciendo que son indestructibles?-. Pregunto Naruto algo nervioso._

 _-Jejejeje, no lo que quise decir, es que ustedes no podrán matarlos en cambio yo...bueno están apunto de averiguarlo-. Dijo el sujeto poniendo la mano en su espalda, para momentos después los tres viajeros del tiempo ver como el sujeto misterioso materializaba una espada de un color azul plateado de hoja larga con doble filo con uno de los bordes de su empuñadura curveado._

 _Los dos caballeros, al ver al sujeto que acababa de aparecer solo había causado que se enfurecieran más lanzándose ambos al ataque contra él._

 _-Veo que están impacientes por abandonar esté mundo y volver al suyo...¡Pues en ese caso permítanme ser yo el que les de la despedía que se merecen!-. Grito el sujeto corriendo a los caballeros._

 _Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de sus oponentes, el sujeto dio un gran salto con una voltereta cayendo detrás de ellos._

 _-Bien, tú serás el primero en desaparecer-. Dijo el sujeto incrustado su espada sobre el caballero de fuego._

 _Al ver la espada en el abdomen del el caballero miro el arma que no le hizo efecto y comenzó a reírse._

 _-Hahahahaha-. Reía el caballero con arrogancia._

 _-Veamos si te sigues riendo después de esto, costal de huesos-. Dijo el sujeto sonriendo con confianza para momentos después rodearse de una aura roja, que fue directo hasta su espada causándole una tremenda transformación._

 _Su espada se había transformado en una inmensa hacha roja, desprendiendo una gran aura demoníaca, tiene la forma curvada, un tremendo filo con una estocada atrás. El mango estaba hecho de marfil y algo de madera._

 _-Es hora de que pruebes el poder de_ _ **Arbiter**_ _-. Dijo el sujeto levantando con gran velocidad, el hacha destruyendo fácilmente al caballero._

 _-Y ahora sólo quedas tú-. Dijo el sujeto caminado a paso seguro volviendo a transformar su arma en una gran guadaña de color azul claro, el arma a comparación de la otra, desprendía una aura pura y celestial. La hoja era larga y curveada, estaba hecha de madera, y contaba asas que sobresalían de los extremos opuestos que le hacía tener el parecido a unas ramas talladas._

 _Comenzando a mover el arma el sujeto sale corriendo e impacta su guadaña contra la espada de el caballero._

 _-Necesitaras algo mejor si es que quieres derrotarme-. Dijo el sujeto comenzando a girar su guadaña a una gran velocidad sacando una gran estela del mismo color que su arma, lanzando a el caballero por los aires, para momentos después el saltar más alto y partirlo en dos en el aire._

 _Al ver como había derrotado el solo a esos dos caballeros sin ninguna clase de problema los viajeros dimensional quedaron sorprendidos._

 _-Bien ya que ya acabamos con este problema, pasemos a la pregunta de el millón, ¿Quién carajos son ustedes y que están haciendo aquí?-. Pregunto el sujeto de forma rápida, sacando dos pistolas de su espalda apuntándoles firmemente sin ninguna pizca de duda a el encapuchado y al Slayer._

 _-Mi nombre es Naruto Dilong, soy el God-Dragón Slayer, no soy tu enemigo-. Dijo levantando sus manos de forma cómica y con lágrimas de cocodrilo._

 _-_ _ **(Esté si que es valiente)**_ _-. Pensaban el encapuchado y Darkrai con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud de su compañero._

 _-Suspiro...mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki soy el vigilante de la ciudad de Konoha-. Dijo Naruto quitándose la capucha y revelando su identidad._

 _-_ _ **Yo soy Darkrai, soy un compañero de sus contrapartes, y ¿Quién eres tú?**_ _-. Pregunto Darkrai mirando a la persona que los había salvado pero ahora los estaba amenazando con unas pistolas._

 _-No, no, no, espectro aquí el qué haces las preguntas soy yo-. Dijo el sujeto con seguridad._

 _-Bien, ya que no nos dirás quién eres ,¿podrías decirnos en donde podemos encontrar a un chico de nombre Naruto?-. Pregunto Naruto (Arrow) con esperanza de encontrar el paradero de su contraparte._

 _-No lose y la verdad no me interesa de donde pueda estar ese idiota, pero escuche un rumor hace tiempo de que él falleció -. Dijo el sujeto guardando sus armas y comenzando a caminar lejos de ellos._

 _-¡Espera, ¿A dónde vas?!-. Grito el Slayer al ver como el sujeto misterioso se marchaba._

 _-Me voy de aquí, les sugiero que regresen de donde vinieron-. Dijo el sujeto levantado la mando de forma de despedida._

 _En ese momento Darkrai recuerda una de las dimensiones en la que él y Naruto veían ventanas dimensionales y ese sujeto misterioso aparecía en una de ellas dándole a entender algo._

 _-_ _ **Naruto, te necesitamos**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai causando que el sujeto se parara en seco y mirara a el espectro de reojo._

 _-¿Por qué razón debería de ayudarlos?-. Pregunto el sujeto confirmando las sospechas de Darkrai y revelando la identidad de el sujeto misterioso._

 _-_ _ **Por que se que harás lo correcto**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai con simpleza._

 _-Tsk, deacuerdo lo haré, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer-. Dijo el chico caminado hacia el grupo._

 _Sin perder el tiempo Darkrai, abrió la brecha dimensional entrando Naruto de esta dimensión seguido de Darkrai._

 _-¿En serio creíste que nos iba q disparar?-. Pregunto Naruto (Arrow) mirando con una sonrisa a el hijo de Tialong._

 _-No...solo, trataba hacerlo confiarse y así poder darle un golpe certero-. Dijo Naruto nervioso._

 _-Si claro-. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa para momentos después caminar a el portal._

 _-Es enserio-. Dijo Naruto algo irritado._

 _ **(Nota de Autor: En el siguiente universo aparecerán algunos Naruto, al igual que dos Naruto que aparecerán esos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a un colega llamado Jose WhiteCrow, esas historias son de él, pero me pido que si me podía ayudar en este pequeño proyecto, si les interesa esos Naruto verifiquen sus historias quizás en algún futuro haga crossover con él y con algún otro compañero que le interese, sus Naruto son: Naruto Dreemurr y Naruto Murder, espero lo disfruten).**_

 _ **Universo Desconocido.**_

 _Tras haber salido de la brecha dimensional los viajeros sé encontraron en un lugar sumamente extraño ya que en frente de ellos habían seis brechas abiertas con diferentes lugares._

 _-_ _ **Darkrai, ¿es normal de que esto esté pasando?**_ _-. Pregunto Naruto (Arrow), no muy confortable de lo que estaba mirando._

 _-_ _ **Esto está mal, tenemos que apresurarnos, el sujeto que está en la Speed está comenzando a alterar la realidad, me tomara unos minutos abrir un portal directo a la dimensión precisa**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai comenzando a juntar energía en sus manos y desgarrando una brecha dimensional._

 _De pronto las brechas dimensionales, comenzaron a expulsar energía, relámpagos y hacer ruidos extraños._

 _-¿Se supone que debe hacer eso?-. Pregunto el hijo de Tialong no muy confiado de lo que estaba viendo._

 _-_ _ **No**_ _-. Fue lo único que dijo Darkrai._

 _En eso todos los portales causaron una gran explosión haciendo que se presentará una gran luz que dejo segados a todos los que estaban presentes._

 _-Oigan ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?-. Pregunto Naruto (DMC) recuperando su vista y darse cuenta de que había seis presencias paradas enfrente de ellos cada una saliendo de una de las brechas dimensionales._

 _-_ _ **Lo que me temía, dado que había muchas brechas abiertas, está dimensión apenas lograba estar balanceada, tras haber abierto yo otra fue tanta la presión que terminó sacando a seis personas de ellas**_ _-. Explicó Darkrai con una mirada molesta._

 _En la primera brecha estaba parado un chico de veintiún años, tenía el pelo rubio y negro peinado hacia atrás , llevaba una sudadera roja, chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas negras._

 _(Naruto-Ghost Rider)_

 _En la segunda brecha se encontraba un chico de diecinueve años, tenía puesto unos tenis negros con rojo, pantalones de mezclilla, una chamarra blanca con un chaleco que tenía de logo a un fénix azul, con un gorro de lana negro._

 _(Naruto-Infamous)_

 _En la tercera brecha se encontraba un pelirrojo, con unos pantalones negros, camisa, negra y en su espalda portaba una gran espada que tenía la forma de una gran espada que estaba conectadas por varias. (Multi blade buster sword)_

 _(Naruto- El Guerrero Supremo)_

 _De la cuarta brecha salió un muchacho joven de veinte años, con el pelo semi-largo, de color blanco y negro, sus ojos eran uno verde con pupila negra y otro rojo con pupila negra, su ropa era como su pelo salvo su bufanda que era como uno de sus ojos, rojo._

 _(Naruto-oscuro)_

 _De la quinta brecha salió un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que llevaba puesto una camisa negra con un pantalón marrón corto y sandalias Shinobi de punta cerrado, llevaba puesto una sudadera de naranja._

 _(Naruto Dreemur. Estos dos últimos Narutos le pertenecen a Jose WhiteCrow)_

 _De la última brecha salió un chico con de una capucha y sudadera cubierto de ceniza y sus ojos eran cada uno de color diferente el de la derecha era rojo y el de la izquierda era azul, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una aura roja con flamas púrpuras._

 _(Naruto- Murder)_

 _-¿Dónde estoy, qué es este lugar?-. Pregunto el chico de veintiún años mirando alarmado el lugar._

 _-Esté lugar si que es extraño-. Dijo el sujeto de pelo de doble color._

 _-Estoy seguro de que este no es el baño-. Dijo el chico con gorro de lona y una mano en su barbilla._

 _-Genial, ahora sí que me van a castigar de por vida-. Dijo Naruto (GS) con una mueca de disgusto._

 _-Hey está no es la aldea-. Se quejó el chico de sudadera naranja._

 _El único que se mantenía callado era el chico de la capucha, que solamente se la pasaba analizando la situación hasta que sintió una presencia muy conocida causando que su mirada se enfocará en el chico que tenía a su derecha._

 _-Oh, oh, parece que los problemas están apunto de iniciar, oye fantasma ¿te falta mucho?-. Pregunto Naruto (DMC) a Darkrai causando que todos lo miraran de forma extraña en cuanto el sacaba sus pistolas cargadas y listas para la batalla._

 _-Bien chicas, párese que habrá una pequeña fiesta antes de la fiesta principal-. Dijo Naruto (DMC) con una sonrisa._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?-. Pregunto Naruto (Arrow) con una ceja levantada._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera tener respuesta a su duda escucho un gran grito._

 _-¡MUERE MALDITA, BASTARDA!-. Grito el encapuchado, saltando en el aire y extendiendo su mano derecha para forma una lanza de energía roja que iba dirigida a el rubio de sudadera naranja._

 _Al ver esta acción, el rubio dio un gran salto en el aire con una pirueta evadiendo por centímetros el ataque de el encapuchado._

 _-Darkrai..._ _ **¿Cuanto tiempo necesitas antes de que encuentres la brecha correcta?**_ _-. Pregunto Naruto colocándose su capucha y mirando de forma seria al fantasma._

 _-_ _ **D minutos...espero**_ _-. Dijo lo último el fantasma en susurro._

 _-¡Oye que rayos te pasa, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?!-. Pregunto el rubio molesto al ver lo que había hecho el sujeto de la capucha._

 _-Tu sabes por qué lo hice, estás tan tranquila después de todo lo que hiciste-. Dijo el de la capucha con una mirada gélida, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en su mano izquierda aparece una lanza sumamente filosa hecha de huesos._

 _-Está vez terminaré, contigo de una vez por todas..._ _ **¡Bones Spike!**_ _-. Grito colocando su mano derecha convocando huesos desde el suelo sumamente afilado._

 _-Tsk, ahora sí se pondrá interesante-. Dijo el muchacho de pelo de doble color, moviéndose a una sorprendente velocidad evadiendo el ataque de huesos._

 _-Si quieres pelea, en ese caso te daré pelea-. Dijo el de la sudadera naranja, sacando un cuchillo de su bota y cambiando su mirada a una de ojos fríos chocando su arma con el sujeto de la capucha._

 _-Soy mucho más fuerte que la última vez-. Dijo el de la capucha, moviendo su lanza a una increíble velocidad y levantando su mano derecha haciendo que aparecieran nueve bolas de fuego a su alrededor._

 _El impacto de sus armas comenzó a hacer la dimensión temblar._

 _-_ _ **¡Deténganlos está dimensión está muy delicada, cuanto más pelen esos dos, la dimensión comenzará a deteriorarse y podríamos perdernos en los multiversos!**_ _-. Grito Darkrai sin despegar la brecha de la dimensión abriéndoles los ojos a todos que no estaban prestando atención a la pelea o que no participaban en ella._

 _-Eso es suficiente para mí-. Dijo el Slayer, para en ese mismo momento salir corriendo hacia los dos contendientes._

 _-¡No interfieran!-. Grito el encapuchado soltando una gran cantidad de energía para momentos después invocar a cincuenta esqueletos demoniacos, junto con armas._

 _-¡Fantasma, dime algo, si detenemos la pelea ¿podrás encontrar la dimensión antes de tiempo?!-. Pregunto Naruto (DMC) disparando sus armas contra los esqueletos que se estaban lanzando a ellos._

 _-Bien, esto ya comenzó a molestarme-. Dijo el chico de veintiún años, comenzando a calentarse su cara al punto de que humo salía de toda su cara._

 _-_ _ **Seria un poco más fácil de encontrarla**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai molesto._

 _-Que demonios-. Dijo Naruto (GS) al ver lo que estaba pasando hasta que._

 _-_ _ **¡Raaarhh!**_ _-. Se escucho un tremendo rugido y al darse cuenta el sujeto tomo una tremenda transformación volviéndose un esqueleto en llamas._

 _-_ _ **¡Ahora sabrán de lo que estoy hecho!**_ _-. Grito el esqueleto sacando una cadena de su chaqueta y comenzando a pelear contar los esqueletos._

 _-Si me pierdo en el multiverso, Pikachu y los demás se preocuparan mucho, además Asuna y Fuu me matarían cuando se enteren de que desaparecí-. Dijo Naruto (GS) para momentos después tomar su gran espada y separar unida de las que formaban parte de ella, haciendo que ahora tuviera dos espadas una en cada mano._

 _-_ _ **¡Rugido de el God-Dragón!**_ _-. Grito el hijo de Tialong desatando su gran técnica._

 _-_ _ **Estos no son un reto, no comparados con los otros**_ _-. Dijo el encapuchado derrotando a otro de los esqueletos._

 _-_ _ **¡Olvídense de los esqueletos detengan a esos dos!**_ _-. Grito Darkrai molesto._

 _-Bien esos dos de comenzar a tranquilizarse, ¿quien puede darme refuerzos?-. Pregunto Naruto (DMC) abriéndose camino hasta llegar a los Narutos luchadores._

 _-Yo te ayudo-. Dijo el chico con gorro de franela, levantando su mano y comenzando a expulsar algo de electricidad._

 _-También yo-. Dijo el chico de cabello de doble color, quitándose su brazalete de la mano derecha y emanando un poco de su energía en el causó una transforma de su arma._

 _-Bien hagámoslo-. Dijo Naruto (DMC) corriendo hacia ellos._

 _En la batalla._

 _-¿Qué tienes encontraba de mi apena y te conozco?-. Pregunto el chico de sudadera naranja._

 _-Reconozco tu arma, es cuchillo es_ _ **Yoru**_ _, y solo lo puede portar la reencarnación de Chara o tienes algo que ver con ella-. Dijo el chico de la capucha causando que el chico de la sudadera naranja se quedará estático lo suficiente como para que su enemigo lo aprovechará y le mandara una tremenda patada a la cara tirándolo al suelo._

 _-No...dejare...que toques a Chara-. Dijo el chico con dificultad._

 _-No tienes lo que se necesita para detenerme-. Dijo el chico de la capucha tomándolo por el cuello._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final una inmensa Shuriken paso a escasos centímetros de ellos siendo atrapada por el chico de doble cabello._

 _-¿Por qué te interpones?-. Pregunto el de la capucha molesto._

 _-No me interpondría si tú estupida venganza, fuera en otro lugar donde no arriesgues mi vida-. Dijo con unos ojos fríos._

 _-Así que, o dejan de pelar o ambos terminaran con una bala en su cráneo-. Dijo Naruto (DMC) con sus manos en los gatillos de sus armas._

 _-_ _ **¡Listo él portal esta abierto!**_ _-. Grito Darkrai llamándole la atención a todos los presentes._

 _-Tsk, y yo que estaba listo para dispararles-. Dijo Naruto (DMC) bajando sus armas y comenzando a caminar a el portal._

 _-Bien en marcha-. Dijo el hijo de Tialong._

 _-Aguarden yo voy, es decir quiero ayudar-. Dijo el chico de diecinueve años deteniendo a todos los viajeros._

 _-_ _ **¿Quién eres tú?**_ _-. Pregunto el encapuchado._

 _-Mi nombre es Naruto-. Dijo con una sonrisa con una mirada determinada._

 _-_ _ **También...**_ _iré yo-. Dijo el esqueleto volviendo a convertirse en humano._

 _-Les ayudaré con la condición que al terminar me regresen a mi universo-. Dijo Naruto (GS) con los brazos cruzados._

 _-Mismas condiciones para mí-. Dijo el chico de bufanda roja._

 _-_ _ **Nombres y si aún así quieren venir entren**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai con simpleza._

 _-Mi nombre es Naruto-. Dijo el chico de veintiún años entrando al portal._

 _-También soy Naruto-. Dijo el chico de la bufanda entrando al portal._

 _-Naruto D. Dragneel-. Dijo Naruto entrando al portal._

 _-_ _ **¿Y ustedes irán?**_ _-. Pregunto Darkrai mirando a los únicos que quedaban._

 _-Iré, pero que te quede algo esto no cambia nada-. Dijo el chico de la capucha mirando a el de sudadera anaranjada._

 _-Yo también voy-. Dijo el chico de la capucha entrando a la brecha._

 _ **En la Speed Force.**_

 _El hombre de amarillo estaba de pie frente a los tres muy mal heridos erizos ya destranformados._

 _-_ _ **Jejejeje, realmente son patéticos**_ _-. Dijo, el hombre de amarillo._

 _-(Demonios...estoy muy cansado...ya no puedo más)-. Pensó Shadow tratando de mover su mano aún que sea solo un poco._

 _-_ _ **Ahora mueran**_ _-. Dijo el hombre de amarillo._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera hacer su siguiente movimiento una brecha se abre revelando a todos los viajeros dimensionales._

 _-_ _ **Jejejejej, ¿que es esto la caballería?**_ _-. Pregunto el hombre de amarillo con burla al ver a los recién llegados._

 _-Veamos cuánto te ríes después de esto bastardo-. Dijo Naruto (GS) saliendo a una gran velocidad y tomando su espada para acertarle un tremendo golpe salv._

 _-_ _ **Eres muy lento**_ _-. Dijo el hombre de amarillo esquivando el ataque y tomando por la cara a su atacante y incrustándolo sobre el suelo._

 _-!Aaaahhh!-. Grito Naruto (GS) escupiendo sangre de la boca._

 _-_ _ **¡¿Qué están esperando ahora es su oportunidad? Ellos no podrán detenerlo por mucho tiempo!**_ _-. Grito Darkrai mirando a los erizos tirados en el suelo._

 _-No...no...tenemos la energía para movernos-. Dijo Silver exhausto._

 _-_ _ **Ya se tengo una idea**_ _-. Dijo Mana sacando una extraña esmeralda._

 _-¿Qué es eso?-. Pregunto Sonic mirando eso._

 _-_ _ **Una esmeralda fusión, fusionará sus espíritus el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes se vayan con "él"**_ _-. Dijo Mana extendiéndole la esmeralda a Shadow._

 _-Yo lo haré-. Dijo Shadow colocando una mano sobre la esmeralda._

 _-Jejejeje, igual yo-. Sonrío Sonic poniendo su mano sobre la de Shadow._

 _-Hagámoslo-. Dijo Silver con el pulgar arriba._

 _De pronto una gran luz se rodea en toda la llanura revelando a una nueva fusión el erizo era de un pelaje negro con cabello rojo, tenía unos brazaletes futroristicos._

 _-_ _ **Ahora vayan**_ _-. Dijo Mana abriendo una brecha dimensional a donde debían ir._

 _-_ _ **¡No lo permitiré!**_ _-. Grito el hombre de amarillo corriendo a el erizo._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera cogerlo el erizo corrió a una velocidad sorprendente desapareciendo de el hombre de amarillo._

 _-_ _ **Tu pelea es con nosotros**_ _-. Dijo el encapuchado incrustándole dos flechas en la espalda, u a de hielo y la otra un tranquilizante de caballos._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué...que me hiciste?**_ _-. Pregunto el hombre de amarillo furioso._

 _-_ _ **Te quite tu velocidad por unos momentos...¡Ahora!**_ _-. Grito el encapuchado dándole señal a todos los Narutos para que le lanzarán su técnica más poderosa._

 _-_ _ **¡Yaeshora!**_ _-. Grito Naruto transformándose en la calavera lanzando su cadena a el hombre de amarillo y estrellándolo contra el suelo._

 _-¡Toma esto!-. Grito Naruto comenzando le a lanzar puros ataques de humo, causándole grandes quemaduras al hombre de amarillo._

 _-Es hora de la venganza idiota..._ _ **GeraSecando**_ _-. Dijo Naruto rodeándose de humo que salía de su cuerpo._

 _-_ _ **Gomu-GomunoJetGatoringa**_ _-. Dijo Naruto lanzando millones de golpes a velocidad supersónica._

 _-_ _ **¡RugidodeElGod-Dragón!**_ _-. Grito el hijo de Tialong desatando su devastador aliento de dragon._

 _-Mi turno-. Dijo Naruto (DMC) apareciendo su espada, comenzando a lanzarle múltiples estocadas, para segundos después cambiar su espada a su hacha y lanzándole un tremendo golpe al suelo que lo lanzó por los aires y saltando al aire transformó su hacha en su guadaña saltando y en el aire comienza a atacarlo de forma rápida._

 _-_ _ **¡Rasengan!**_ _-. Grito Naruto (Dreemur) impactando una esfera giratoria desde el aire impactándolo contra el suelo._

 _-¿Oye quieres ayudarme?-. Pregunto Naruto levantándose su arma con una sonrisa a Naruto (Murder)._

 _-Cuenta conmigo-. Dijo Naruto (Murder) con su mano derecha en llamas lista para la combinación._

 _-¡Haya va!-. Grito Naruto lanzando su Shuriken para momentos después rodearse de unas llamas y golpear a el hombre de amarillo._

 _Tras haber recibido todo esa clase de ataques, el hombre de amarillo se levanta con mucha dificultad, para segundo después mirar a todos y decir._

 _-_ _ **No crean que esto se quedará así habrá un momento en el que retomaré mi venganza**_ _-. Tras haber dicho eso corrió y desapareció en un portal abandonado la_ _ **SpeedForce**_ _._

 _-_ _ **Gracias a todos por su ayuda**_ _-. Dijo Mana feliz._

 _-_ _ **Si se los agradecemos mucho aquí están las brechas que los llevaran de vuelta a sus universos**_ _-. Dijo Darkrai entregándoles una brecha._

 _-_ _ **Hasta luego**_ _-. Dijo el encapuchado entrando en su universo._

 _-Fue divertido-. Dijo el hijo de Tialong entrando en el suyo._

 _-No fue una perdía de tiempo-. Dijo Naruto (DMC) saltando en su universo._

 _-Gracias por la aventura-. Dijo Naruto (Ghost Rider) levantando su mano en forma de despedida._

 _-Espero que puedan ir a visitarme-. Dijo Naruto (Infamous) con una sonrisa._

 _-Hasta luego-. Dijo Naruto entrando en su brecha._

 _-Me alegra haber podido participar-. Dijo Naruto (Dreemur) entrando en su portal._

 _-Como sea-. Dijo Naruto (Murder) saltando a su dimensión._

 _-_ _ **Hasta luego Mana, ya es tiempo de que yo regrese a mi mundo**_ _Darkrai sonriendo_ _ **.**_

 _-_ _ **Gracias Darkrai, portodo**_ _-. Dijo Mana con una sonrisa._

 _Y eso estos por ahora chicos espero que les guste mi regalo navideño y que lo disfruten felices fiestas._

 _Y una gran FELIZ NAVIDA._

 _Les desea su querido amigo Victor018._

 _P.S los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos._


End file.
